


Playdate

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Third time lucky [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, after robert's out of prison, in this version he's out early, like very early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “They've never seen me before have they?” - he said with a weak smile. True, he was out of prison for 4 months now but in the first 3, he barely left the house, let alone to go and meet other parents from Seb's nursery. So he was obviously worried about what they heard... what they thought... and overthinking it didn't do him any favours.“It'll be fine.” - smiled Aaron as he stroked his arm, trying to reassure him.“Will it?” - he asked back – “Do you know them? They know about me right? Course they do... “- he answered to himself – “Everyone does. I'm wondering how many of them were whispering behind your back when you went to pick up Seb.”Or...Seb has a playdate for the first time, and it brings up certain questions, and feelings.Mostly the soft shit you'd expect from me.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Third time lucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664566
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Playdate

“Aaron don't panic.” - said Robert twisting his head from the sofa to get a glimpse of a nervous Aaron running up and down the stairs, behaving like a madman.

“They're gonna be here any minute and the house is a mess!” - he said running a hand through his hair, while he looked at the direction of the kitchen. Some snacks and juice were there, ready for the kids. Because today was important. A milestone. Seb had a playdate. For the first time. He was 4 years old, and one of his little friends Andrew was about to arrive in 10 minutes with his parents. Aaron wanted everything to go smoothly, that's why he cleaned the whole house.... twice. 

“So? It's a play date.” - shrugged Robert. He tried to appear as cool as he could be. He wasn't.

“Can't believe how relaxed you are.” -scoffed Aaron as he took in the view of their messy living room. Seb's toys were all around the place. Alright, it wasn't that bad, but they never did this kind of thing, they had no idea how a playdate should go. Obviously Seb stayed over with Eve, and she came around all the time, but that was different... that was family. This time, a complete stranger's gonna be here, and his parents... who could easily judge them... based on what they saw. 

“I don't fuss. Doesn't mean I'm fine.” - frowned Robert finally dropping the mask. Aaron had a hunch that something might be up with him, but the preparations for this afternoon completely occupied his mind. He didn't have time to even sit down and have a little chat with his husband. 

“Robert...” - he sighed going over and sitting next to him.

“They've never seen me before have they?” - he said with a weak smile. True, he was out of prison for 4 months now but in the first 3, he barely left the house, let alone to go and meet other parents from Seb's nursery. So he was obviously worried about what they heard... what they thought... and overthinking it didn't do him any favours.

“It'll be fine.” - smiled Aaron as he stroked his arm, trying to reassure him. 

“Will it?” - he asked back – “Do you know them? They know about me right? Course they do... “- he answered to himself – “Everyone does. I'm wondering how many of them were whispering behind your back when you went to pick up Seb.” 

“Oi, stop it.” - said Aaron sitting a bit closer. - “Yeah I assume they know, but it's not a secret is it? It was in the papers. They know what's happened. They know you're innocent.” 

“I bet every one of them believes it as well.” 

“Hey, quit the pity party.” 

“DADDY IS HE HERE YET?” - shouted Seb from the top of the stairs. It gave both of them a smile even if only for a moment.

“Not yet trouble.” - said Aaron loud enough for Seb to here. - “We'll shout if it's time, alright? Make sure you have your legos out.” - he told him. Giving him a little task might get them another few minutes alone. 

“Sorry.” - sighed Robert when Aaron looked at him again, determined to continue their chat. 

“I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to try and move on. It's done. We said no looking back, yeah?” - he asked nodding at him. They did promise to focus on the future, the same night Robert has walked through the door for the first time in 2 years. - “Have you thought about what I said?” - asked Aaron suddenly as he gripped Robert's hand. At first, Robert thought he was talking about counselling, but he already booked his appointment for the next month so it couldn't be that. Then it hit him. 

“You meant it?” - he asked surprised. 

“Course I did.” - chuckled Aaron. - “You said you wanted it too.” - he said with a serious face.

“I did... I do.” - agreed Robert. - “I just... I never thought...”

“I wasn't joking Robert, alright? You remember when you said to me we can have a whole football team? I do want it. Do you?” - he asked Robert, looking into his eyes, searching for the answers. Robert didn't even wait a second before he nodded.

“I do. God, I do.” - he smiled kissing Aaron. The subject of having more kids came up the first night they spent together. Aaron brought it up, but Robert didn't dare to believe it was actually happening. He thought Aaron was still high from their reunion, from discovering each other again, after years of want. But no, Aaron meant every word, and now, as they sat on the couch waiting for their guests to arrive, Robert understood it. 

“Okay, then we can have a proper chat about it once this is over and done with, yeah?” - suggested Aaron. 

“I'm in.” - he smiled before they heard the doorbell. 

“Are you ready?” - asked Aaron standing up. 

“Yeah, you get the door, I get Seb.” - smiled Robert before he headed upstairs, already hearing Seb's shouting about how his mate arrived. It brought a smile on his face, and somehow he knew that everything was gonna be fine. 

* * *

“So this is Robert.” - said Tina shaking Robert's hand. Robert must have given her a puzzled look because she added quickly how Aaron told them about him. 

“He did?” - asked Robert. It wasn't a real question, he was just nervous and didn't know what to say really. 

“I'm Peter.” - said the man shaking Robert's hand as well. 

“Nice to meet ya.” - said Robert.

“Hiya Andrew.” - smiled Aaron as he bent down to greet the little boy. 

“HI!” - screamed Seb a little too enthusiastic. Robert and Aaron just looked at each other before they chuckled.

“Hey, Seb, why don't you show your room to Andrew? Show him your toys, yeah?” - said Aaron, and before they knew the boys vanished upstairs, leaving them alone with the parents. 

“D'ya want a coffee or tea? Or we have some orange juice.” - offered Robert. 

“Thanks, coffee would be great, we were up half the night. Lia didn't sleep well.... our daughter.” - added Tina after a second. Robert must have looked at her confused, so she elaborated for him. 

“It's not that bad.” - smiled Peter as they settled around the kitchen table. - “She nodded off at about 3am.” – he laughed.

“Yeah, I remember when we were up all night with Seb as well.” - smiled Aaron – “Do ya remember?” - he asked Robert. He just nodded to Aaron wishing he could go back in time and relive it all. He'd gladly go through all the nappy changes, and sleepless nights again, if it meant he could stay with his family. Aaron could see the regret in his eyes, and he wanted to shift the conversation, but Tina beat him to it. 

“Have you thought about more?” - asked Tina with a bright smile. She seemed like a nice woman, but Robert felt like he can't relax. He wanted to... and he tried but something pulled him back. 

“Actually....” - started Aaron.

“We're thinking about it.” - said Robert finishing his thought. His leg was bouncing underneath the table and after a while, Aaron got his hand on his thigh to stop him. He started stroking his hand up and down, trying to calm him down. He knew this was a big deal for Robert. This was the first time he was talking to someone who wasn't immediate family. Or David at the shop. 

“Well, I guess it's a bit more complicated for you guys.” - said Peter. - “Sorry, I … I didn't mean to offend....”

“No, no you didn't.” - said Aaron with a shy smile, as he kept his hand on Robert. – “I mean you're right, it's not enough that we want it, it's a bit more difficult.”

“I go and get the kids some snacks.” - said Robert suddenly as he stood up, grabbed the bowl from the counter, and rushed upstairs. Aaron couldn't help letting out a small sigh. He knew Tina and Peter must have realized that Robert was a bit off, but he still didn't want to say a word. He knew how proud Robert could be, and telling other people – who're not family – about how anxious he was? Yeah, Aaron wasn't about to do that. 

“Is he alright?” - asked Tina. She seemed concerned. 

“Yeah.. yeah he's fine.” - smiled Aaron, trying his best to change the subject.

“Was it hard? After prison I mean.” - asked Peter. 

“Look, no offence but... I don't really wanna talk about it. He's a bit edgy, that's all. If you wanna help, let him speak about Seb. That's always cheering him up.” - said Aaron just before they heard Robert coming down again. 

“So, Robert... Seb told Andrew how you taught him how to ride a bike.” - said Tina and Aaron smiled at her thankfully. 

* * *

“That wasn't bad, was it?” - asked Aaron after they were left alone. The kids were still playing upstairs, Tina said she's gonna pick Andrew up in 3 hours. They're gonna do a bit of shopping in the meantime. She said it's quicker when he's not around and Aaron had to agree. He did enough shopping with Seb to know that he'd do it much quicker by himself. But he also liked having Seb with him. Chatting with his son about anything and everything while they were strolling through the aisles? It was oddly special. 

“I guess.” - shrugged Robert.

“Hey, what's wrong?”

“Nothing... just... it's not like I could say much.” - he said and Aaron gave him a look. - “I've never even been to shopping with you guys. I barely left the house.”

“Robert... you don't have to push yourself. I know it's hard alright? Talk to me.” 

“It's not that I don't want to... it's just...” - he sighed, unable to finish. He didn't find the right words. 

“I know.” - nodded Aaron stroking his back. 

“I hate being like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“Vulnerable? Useless? Literally a mess.” 

“You're not... alright? You're not. It's not a race. You'll get there. You're gonna go to that counsellor next month right? She's gonna help ya. And I'm here.” - he said and Robert knew he meant it. - “And Seb loves ya.” - he smiled – “You know he can't shut up about ya ever since you got back.... even before. From the moment we knew that you're gonna come home.” 

“He's the best.” - smiled Robert. 

“Like father like son.” - smiled back Aaron. 

“I do want more.” - said Robert out of the blue. - “I want a little boy... or girl... with your eyes. I'm just not sure with my convictions... we're gonna...”

“Hey, let's not think about that alright? We have to do a proper research, not just assume stuff.” 

“DADDY!!! CAN WE GET MORE JUICE?” - shouted Seb.

“IF YOU GUYS WANT SOMETHING COME DOWN FOR IT. YOU HAVE LEGS, MISTER, USE IT.” - shouted back Aaron unable to hold back a laugh. 

“You're so good with him.” - said Robert amused. 

“You're good too.” 

“Not like you.”

“Hey stop it.” 

“No, you've had more practice, I... I don't know how to handle a child. A baby …. perhaps... but not a 4-year-old.” 

“You're doing fine, believe me.” - said Aaron before the boys appeared in front of them. 

“Is it true that you're a hero?” - asked Andrew looking at Robert.

“Erm... you what?” 

“Seb said you're a hero.”

“I'm... n...”

“Course he is.” - said Aaron. - “Everybody knows it. At least in the family.”

“Really? What did you do?” - asked Andrew continue to look at Robert. 

“He saved Daddy.” - said Seb – “But that was ages ago.” - he gestured with his little hands.

“He really did?” - he asked Aaron.

“Yeah, risked his life and everything.”

“No... it wasn't...”

“It was.” - said Aaron not letting Robert ruin this moment. 

“See told you.” - said Seb with his head held high. - “Daddy can you show us how to built that castle we did last week?” - asked Seb standing in front of Robert. 

“Erm... yeah. Go on, get the legos out, I'll be there in a minute.” - he said. As soon as the boys disappeared he turned to Aaron. - “Did you put him up to this?” 

“What? No. This was all him.” 

“How does he know about what happened on Hotten road?” - he asked. Seb must have referred to the accident where they ended up in the lake. He never told him, so either Aaron did, or the village gossip caught up with him, but honestly, he didn't see how it would be relevant after all these years. 

“I might have mentioned it to him.” - said Aaron biting his lip.

“Aaron... “

“He has a right to know. Plus you were a flaming hero, stop putting yourself down. You saved me, remember?”

“I remember being in the hospital, sleeping in that awful chair, waiting for you to open your eyes again.”- he said. - “I remember being scared I might never see them again.” - he said touching Aaron's face. 

“Robert?” - asked Aaron.

“What?” 

“Will you marry me? Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, I'd love to know what you guys think :)


End file.
